Yugi's Christmas
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Yami remisnescents over his past as he and Yugi share their 1st christmas. oneshot yugixyami. dedicated to several close friends. R&R please! Lots of fluff!


Here is a special Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas one-shot. Enjoy folks! () indicates Author notes while italics indicate a flashback. Flashback dialogue is taken directly from Episode 224. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in this story. However I do own several DVDs and the part of the story following Ishizu's explanation.

It was Christmas time in the Motou card shop and seemingly everyone was happy and celebrating. Including the former Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt.

It had been several months since he had dueled his best friend and aibou Yugi.

Although the mighty duelist had lost the duel and had the chance to return to the spirit world (see episode 224) he had decided to pass up that chance and stay with Yugi.

He closed his eyes and a flashback of that fateful day began.

_Yami shielded his face from the blinding light of Yugi's final strike._

_His life point meter slowly decreased to 0._

_On the other side of the field little Yugi fell to his knees and began to cry softly._

_Yami then walked over to him with a sympathetic smile and knelt down next to him_

"_Congratulations, well done." He noticed Yugi's tears. "Yugi, A champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both." _

"_I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away for good." Yugi choked out through his tears._

"_No you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the 2 of us together for a reason and we fulfilled our destiny. We protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games. And we've both grown tremendously along the way." He said calmly as he brought Yugi back up to a standing position. _

"_I'm gonna miss you." Yugi replied, sadly._

"_You do realize we'll never truly be apart, right?"_

"_Huh?" Yugi asked perplexed_

"_The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us. And that will forever bind us together."_

_Yugi nodded. "Right."_

_The Eye of Udjat began to glow._

_Everyone gasped._

"_Hey look!" Tristan exclaimed._

"_What's up with the Eye?!" Joey asked._

"_Now that the battle ritual is complete, The Eye of Udjat that guards the door to the spirit world has awakened. And the spirit of the great Pharaoh which was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years is now free." Ishizu explained._

_Yami looked at the Eye of Udjat as though he were deep in thought. He then turned away from it and walked back to Yugi._

"_Pharaoh.. I don't understand.." Yugi replied, shocked. _

_Yami smiled. "Although I can return to the spirit world and finally rest in peace, I have decided not to." He explained._

_Yugi's eyes widened in both shock and joy. "You mean you'll stay?!" Yugi asked._

_Yami chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I have realized that this is my true home. My home is with you Yugi." He said softly._

_Happy tears streamed down Yugi's face as he hugged him._

_End flashback._

Yami smiled to himself. "Good times, Good times." He said quietly.

Then the door opened and Yugi walked inside.

"Hello aibou." Yami said with a grin.

"Oh Yami I have a present for you.." Yugi sang in a sing-song voice.

A slight blush tinted the exalted king's cheeks. "Yugi.. you didn't have to.." He said softly.

Yugi giggled softly. "But I did anyway. Close your eyes."

Yami chuckled and did as his lover asked of him.

Yugi opened a box. Inside was a purple robe with several beautiful jewels on it.

"You may open your eyes now my king." Yugi said.

Yami opened his eyes and gasped softly. "Yugi…it's beautiful.. I love it." Yami said with tears of joy in his eyes.

Yugi smiled. "Merry Christmas, my Pharaoh."

"Thank you aibou. Now I have something for you."

Yugi chuckled. "Alright aibou." He closed his eyes.

Yami opened his box. Inside was a small crown with several small jewels encrested inside it. Next to it was a brand new dueling deck. "Ok love you may look now." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled widely. "Love.. you shouldn't have.." He said in joy.

"But I did anyway. Merry Christmas Yugi." He smiled.

Yugi hugged him tightly.

Yami teasingly put the crown on his lover's head. "A perfect crown for a perfect prince." He said as he returned his lover's embrace.

They then spent the remainder of the day dueling each other and playing outside hoping for a Christmas as wonderful as this one for next year.

_The end! I may however be convinced to add to this. Anyways read and enjoy. Merry Christmas to all! _


End file.
